My Prince
by Nicoletta-Tales
Summary: Prince Draco Malfoy has always been untouchable... Harry Potter will have to quit school to support his mentor... See how these two completely different boys are put together for a fairy tale like journey towards true love...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

'Remus must be worried, I should head to the hospital when I am done with the chores', thought Harry as he strolled through the streets, carrying two large bags filled with groceries and other knick- knacks. Messy black hair swaying all over the place in the wind, bright green eyes slightly glazed over as he ruminated on all the tasks he had to complete before classes the next day. Completely immersed in his thoughts that he was, he failed to notice the slightly elderly man standing on the kerb, consulting what looked like a map.

"Oof!" exclaimed Harry as he walked straight into the man and landed on his rear at the impact. "I am so sorry, I never saw you standing there." He hurriedly got up and began to check the man for any signs of injury. Satisfied that there was no injury on either party, he politely asked the man if he needed any help.

The man immediately brought out a card with an address on it and asked for directions. At the man's protests to accompany him, Harry calmly remarked "I am headed in the same direction, the place you are looking for is on the way, and it will be no inconvenience to me Sir."

The walk seemed to come to an end in a very short time as Harry happily filled the time with chatting to the man. He was asked questions about his family, schooling, favourites; it didn't bother Harry at all, and he quite happily gave the information.

"It is very rare to find youngsters who are this polite these days, young man. I sense from our conversation that you are facing some financial problems. Would you like to work as a housekeeper? One of my acquaintances is in requirement of such service?"

Harry chewed on his lip for a while, thinking over the prospect of gainful employment. Remus was in the hospital, his condition was critical enough that he required a surgery.

After his parents had died in a robbery gone wrong, Remus Lupin had raised him as his own. He had managed to give Harry a sufficient life and proper education on his meager salary of a school teacher. Now that he was in need, it was Harry's responsibility to ensure that Remus was not in want of anything. Even if he had to drop out of school, he would gladly do it if it meant that Remus could become healthier.

After thinking over all pros and cons of his decision, Harry decided to take the job. "But Sir… I was wondering if…. If I could have an advance payment for the job?"

"Hmmm…. I don't see any harm in that", the man genially agreed.

After hashing out the details, the old man walked into the house with a smile on his face, while Harry walked back to his own two-room apartment wondering what the future would bring for him.

The next day dawned bright and clear. Harry had been given a week's time to tie up all sorts of loose ends. He would be sitting for his finals in the coming weekend and file in for a withdrawal. Harry was glad that he was being given an opportunity to finish his education before he took the job. His qualification could be later used for job hunting elsewhere if this didn't work out.

He sighed thinking of what he would tell his friends. Ronald Weasly and Hermione Granger had stuck with him through thick and thin. He just hoped that they took the news of his leaving school calmly enough. Hmmm…. It was going to be a very long day.

"What do you mean you are leaving school?" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh Harry! Is this because Remus is hospitalized? You know you don't have to leave school. We could talk to our parents to arrange for something. You could have come to us," Hermione said while she glomped Harry with one of her hugs.

"Oi woman, let the guy breathe. He won't be able to tell us anything if you smother him to death."

Harry gave a grateful smile to Ron while Hermione removed herself from him. They continued their walk through the school gates.

"I know you could have Mione, it is just, I want to do something for Remus myself. He has given me so much; he was there for me after the accident. He is the world to me. I know that I could never repay his kindness but I have got to do something for him," he replied with a soft smile.

Ron and Hermione shared a look. Harry had the look of pure determination on his face. There would be no swaying him from his opinion. They gave up trying to persuade him. They knew that he would approach them if he ever had any trouble.

Hermione was about to ask him if he would require help with his preparations for the finals when all three of them and all other students in the area were distracted by the view of an Audi A8 coming to a stop at the school gates. Immediately, two guards jumped out of the car; while one of them opened the door, another began to inspect the area for potential threats.

A lean figure stepped out of the car, causing all the girls and even some guys give out longing sighs, while the rest of the guys looked on green with envy. Platinum blonde hair, perfectly tousled, glistened in the sunlight, a perfectly tailored uniform displayed well developed muscles on the lithe body and silver eyes took in the view. Prince Draco Malfoy looked very much like royalty straight out of a fairy tale.

"I heard the Prince will also be taking the finals this weekend. Rumor has it that he is moving back to Azkaban. Something about a betrothal," whispered Hermione.

"But he is just eighteen. You can't be serious!" Ron returned with a disbelieving look. "Well, those are the rumors floating around..." was the counter.

Harry wondered about that. Prince Draco had been in the same school as them since the past three years. Though there were many speculations about him, no one actually knew anything about him as he didn't interact with anybody. Pansy Parkinson, the school gossip, had tried many a ways to get close to him but her overtures were always rebuffed. Mainly due to the hulking figures of the prince's bodyguards.

Opening his locker to get the books required, Harry was lost in his own contemplations. It really didn't matter anyways, Harry conceded. They were worlds apart and had nothing to do with one another. He had his own problems to consider. School gossip could wait for another time.

He was so engrossed in his own musings, he didn't pay attention to the book that slipped from the pile in his hands. Neither did he pay attention to the tall figure that scooped up the text book, nor the silver eyes that followed him till he disappeared around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** The nerves and inexperience of putting up stories on ffnet led me to forget about the author's note.

Sorryyyyy…..

So, a little information. I hope to update this fic at the earliest, mostly every friday. This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction. The story is loosely based on the manga _A Royal Fiancé_. I will not be completely copying out the manga. Hope you like the changes. Reviews are appreciated…

 **Disclaimer:** The characters belong to the amazing series of Harry Potter….

* * *

Chapter 2:

 _Three years ago_

Draco Malfoy had always believed that he would be home-schooled for all the degrees that he wanted. It was after all what his mother had wanted and he had been happy to oblige. He hadn't wanted to leave his country either. But, his mother had died in a tragic illness when he was young, resulting in his cold demeanor and loss of childishness. The company of other kids was brain-numbing for him and he refused to attend classes with them. The fact that he could soak up any knowledge provided to him like a sponge, allowed him leeway from his tutors. But his Grandfather had finally put his foot down; and as a result he had to go to school, the one whose halls had been graced with the presence of a Malfoy since the past three generations.

The first day of school had felt like hell on earth. Everybody was either in awe of him, or jealous of his patrician features and fortune. There were some girls (and guys!) who envisioned themselves as his future bride, while there were others who would scoff at his attempt to behave like a common man by attending a normal school. He had finally had enough and decided to skip the last class of the day. Turning around the corner, he was almost run over by a small canon ball. Steadying both himself and the person who had dashed into him, he looked down only for liquid silver to meet a startled emerald.

Very soon the startled look changed into that of a sheepish grin and the cheeks of the petite, messy haired kid blushed in embarrassment.

"I am so sorry…. I wasn't looking where I was going…. And I shouldn't be running in the hallways….. But the bell had already rung and I was going to be…."

"OH MY GOD! I AM LATE… Professor Moody is going to kill me now..I should better go… Ummm…. Yeah…. I am going now… See you…."

Never before had he come across someone who had treated him normally. Draco was fascinated. Though the meeting could hardly be called normal, here was someone who wasn't bending over backwards to please him. Or was making a stuttering fool of himself in front of him. Or had looked at him in contempt.

He wanted to know more. But to do that he would have to continue in this hellhole. Well, small sacrifices for the bigger objective. Very soon Harry James Potter would become his obsession.

* * *

 _Now_

Harry rolled the pen across the desk and let out a sigh. The last and final test was done and he was sure that even if had messed up in a few places, he would pass with acceptable marks. The prior week had been miserable and he was really glad to have it behind him. Not only did he have to prepare for the finals, he had also somehow managed to lose the photo album containing the pictures of his parents. Oh sure there were other pictures, but the album had a sentimental value. It had been a gift from Remus, with little annotations to each picture from many other people who had known his parents, after they had passed away. It contained all the happy memories, memories that somehow made him feel that they would always watch over him.

The other cause of his morose feelings would be his exam partner. The rumors had been true after all. Prince Draco had taken the finals the same weekend as Harry. That was hardly a problem, the Prince always kept to himself and never bothered with common frivolities. It was the way in which he observed him that unnerved Harry; making him feel as though he were an insect under a microscope. It had been stressful as half his brain kept trying to figure out the reason for this while the other half concentrated on his tests.

But after the last exam, Draco had walked out of the room without a single glance in Harry's direction. Anyways….. Harry was just glad that it was over. Tomorrow would be the last time he would have to attend school for his transfer papers. Now the only thing left for him to do was to pack his stuff and move to the house where he had agreed to take up the job of a housekeeper.

"Should meet up with Ron and Mione tomorrow before I leave. Hmmm… Let me have lunch first. The tests have made me hungry!"

Packing up his utilities, Harry walked out of the classroom without a single backward glance.

* * *

The meeting with Principal McGonagall had gone as well as could be expected. Draco motioned his guards to wait for him outside while he took some time to contemplate his life.

"But we are supposed to be with you" interjected Crabbe.

Draco scowled, the brainless hulking humans that he had as bodyguards always managed to get on his nerves. "I can't really go anywhere else from here no, can I?" He motioned towards the enclosed terrace. "Just leave me alone for a few moments."

Azkaban, a small country that was just a group of small islands floating on the Mediterranean. All the islands had a rich produce of fruit orchards that supported the industries scattered all over the country.

The royal family was housed in the largest of the islands and oversaw the smooth governance of the nation.

The Royal and Noble House of Malfoy was nothing if not a staunch follower of traditions. Darco had grown up to adore and advocate those traditions. But not everything in life can be flawless. The one rule that set his teeth on edge was the one that was most important for him. His cold, aloof demeanor may have fooled a very many people, but deep within Draco was a romantic.

His thoughts drifted to Harry Potter. After today he would never meet the boy, whose face was a mirror to all his feelings and emotions. Even if Harry shut himself in, one look into his eyes could bare his soul to anyone who bothered to look. Oh how he fascinated Draco! But that was all he was, a fascination; he could never become more because Draco had no power over who he wanted as a partner in life.

A softly exclaimed "Oh! Prince Draco!" drew him away from the turn his thoughts had taken. He turned around to see the very emerald eyes that had been plaguing his thoughts.

"Excuse me, I will just leave…"

"It is fine, my time is over any ways. You are welcome to stay here," Draco was thankful that he could talk to Harry once before he left forever to face the unknown.

* * *

Harry had had an eventful morning. He had cleaned out his apartment, gone to school, gotten his transfer papers and then spent the rest of the morning receiving little farewell gifts and well-wishes from all his friends. After being completely overwhelmed by all the fanfare, Harry decided to escape to the terrace for a quiet lunch.

Opening the door he stepped into the windy area, and came across a tall figure already standing in the space he frequented.

The platinum blonde locks were a dead giveaway to the identity of the trespasser.

"Oh…. Prince Draco!"

The beam of sunlight that caught on the gold hoop on his ear, added an ethereal glow to his face as he turned. The very air around the prince seemed to sparkle. Harry felt mortified as he realized that he was staring and a hot blush crept up his neck. In order to avoid further embarrassment he decided to retreat.

Nope, he wasn't running away. It was just a tactical retreat.

"Excuse me, I will just leave…" he muttered.

"It is fine, my time is over any ways. You are welcome to stay here," the prince called out.

Harry cleared his throat "The school is ablaze with the news of your marriage….. Congratulations." And then he wondered why he had said that. Bright red, he mentally kicked himself for opening his mouth before thinking. "I am sorry for saying this so suddenl…."

"It is fine" Draco waved him off, "I haven't met my fiancé yet; it is one of the traditions in Azkaban. The predecessor chooses the partner for the present king. I don't even know if they are male or female."

"Male?"

"Gender doesn't matter in our country. The people believe that beauty and compatibility should not be based on something as trivial as gender. It doesn't have anything to do with me, I am just following orders." Harry saw sadness in those unusual silvery grey eyes. But it was shut off immediately.

Turning to leave, the Prince said "But I will accept your congratulatory words, Thank you."

"Ah….Um…. It will be alright you know. For someone like you they will definitely choose a person who is great," Harry stammered. Those eyes had held such sadness; Harry didn't want the prince to be sad for some reason.

Harry squirmed under those silvery pools as they looked at him in shock. Before he could apologize for being too forward though, those eyes softened with something akin to affection and the prince chuckled.

"You're right."

As the prince left the terrace Harry couldn't help but feel lonely. 'I will certainly never see him again,' he thought as he clenched his hand over his heart that was still remembering the small smile that the prince had given him before he had left.


End file.
